1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light radiation apparatus such as a lamp annealing apparatus used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional lamp annealing apparatuses are available to heat a wafer to accelerate impurity diffusion, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 198735/1986.
In the above apparatus, a plurality of annular lamps are concentrically arranged to substantially heat the entire surface of the wafer. A plurality of temperature sensors are arranged above the wafer. The levels of power supplied to the plurality of lamps are controlled in accordance with outputs from the temperature sensors.
In the above apparatus, the entire surface of the wafer cannot be uniformly heated due to problems posed by the shape of lamps, the arrangement of the temperature sensor, and means for supplying power to the lamps.